


Hormones

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, also a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: Written for Dramione Fanfiction Writer's "Scenario Sunday's", and this one was for shower sex! Draco Malfoy has just returned home from a mission in Germany and arrives home to his wife. Unfortunately, he's already made her angry and he's all too eager to make it up to her in the best way he knows how.





	Hormones

**Written for Scenario Sunday for the Facebook group Dramione Fanfiction Writers.**

**Scenario: Shower Sex.**

**Word limit: 2,500.**

 

**-Added after writing this oneshot: this was meant to be like a hate sex filled oneshot, but it ended up being the fluffiest damn thing I’ve written.**

 

**So….enjoy and tell me what you think?**

* * *

  
  


Malfoy was due to be home late from another mission with Harry and Ron. In a twist no one could have expected, he’d enlisted with the auror department following the Battle of Hogwarts and their graduation from Hogwarts. 

 

It was that year that he and Hermione Granger had grown closer. With her two closest friends off doing what they did best, which was getting into ridiculous amounts of trouble, she felt just as lonely as the Malfoy heir felt. Their relationship had started as they were studying in the library together, and it had taken a hard turn when they had been paired together for a potions assignment. 

 

It was after decimating the classroom with a fight that ended with the two of them drawing their wands -perhaps she shouldn’t have been so quick to compare him to his father.- that they had been assigned detention. And it was after one of those detentions that two sixth years thought of a marvelous prank. 

 

What would happen if Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were trapped in a closet while under the effects of a lust potion? 

 

Well,  _ everything.  _

 

It was after their lust filled fumble in a closet off of the third floor that there hadn’t been any other choice but to admit there was something there besides hate. 

 

And here she was, home from a night at a Ministry gala that had run over. It came as a little surprise that once again, Rita Skeeter was dying for more of the lucrid details of her marriage to Draco Malfoy, “The Boy Who Had No Choice”, or the teenage Death Eater. With a smirk on her face, she gently reminded that foul woman that enclosed spaces were positively dreadful. 

 

Hermione stood in front of the mirror of their vanity, reaching up to remove her diamond earrings. After setting them on the jewelry tray, she grabbed a cloth from the stand, and removed her makeup. There were charms to remove it easily, but it never felt quite as clean as it did when she used her Muggle makeup wipes. Draco regarded them curiously, but said nothing. 

 

Arthur Weasley had thought they were fascinating. 

 

Raising her arm to pull the pin from it, a voice called out to her, “Let me do that, love.” Her eyes widened at the sight of her husband stepping into their bedroom, dropping a bag at the entryway. He looked like the mission had run him ragged. His hair was disheveled, his clothes matted, and… was that blood near his collar? 

 

“Why is there blood on you?” She asked, rushing to him. His arms wrapped around her, his fingers reaching up lazily to let her hair down around her shoulders. “Draco, stop playing with my hair and tell me why there is..” she trailed off, her eyes widening as she pulled his collar back and saw what had to be a nearly healed wound. 

 

“Werewolf nearly got ahold of me during a full moon.” He told her, kneeling down to nuzzle her hair. “Fuck, you smell divine.” He brushed her hair back. “Hermione? Why are you crying?” 

 

She looked away, trying to control her sniffling. This was all wrong, not the time to tell him at all. “You didn’t even bother to tell me, you prat.” 

 

His chest shook with a laugh. “I knew you would worry and that it would be nearly healed by the time I returned to you. I’m completely fine, there’s no reason to be upset.” 

 

“You could have been killed.” She snapped. “What would I have done? What would we have done without you, Malfoy?” Hermione’s finger rammed against his sternum. “You would throw the biggest fit this side of the century if I ever kept something like this from you!” 

 

“Of course I would have. You’re my wife, the only person I swear on my own life to protect. So yes, if you were ever hurt like this I would already be out the door to murder the bastard who did it.” Hermione crossed her arms, and his eyes dropped to her cleavage being pushed up. And slowly, so very slowly, his brain caught up to the rest of what she had said. “What do you mean ‘what would we have done without you?’. Potter would find another man to fill his team.” 

 

She snorted, though it wasn’t funny in the slightest and she was seconds from hitting him right over the head. “You shouldn’t speak of your untimely demise so flippantly.” Hermione growled, and she clutched the sides of his open jacket. “This isn’t the way I wanted to tell you at all. You were gone for six bloody weeks. I couldn’t owl you,” 

 

“You’ve owled me multiple times.” He corrected, and it was as if he was as daft as The Boy Who Lived was. 

 

“Yes, but this wasn’t something I could send you in a sodding letter, Draco. I even talked to Kingsley and he wouldn’t let me apparate! He told me apparition would be too risky in my condition and it would have to wait.” 

 

“We were in the middle of Germany, in a territory where there have been three werewolf related deaths in two months. Kingsley was right. Fuck no I wouldn’t want you anywhere near that.” And then it must have hit him like the Hogwarts Express. “He said it was risky in your condition?” Draco asked carefully, suddenly taking notice of his wife’s more than normal angriness. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” She deadpanned. “You know what, Draco Malfoy? You tell me how much you want to protect me and I understand that. But I fought in a bloody war and do you really  _ believe  _ the Minister of Magic would tell me I couldn’t apparate because a werewolf might kill me?” Her voice was rising with every word. He shook his head slowly, eyes blown wide open like doors. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid. The only reason I didn’t go was because having a child inside of me gives me anxiety, but you’d better acknowledge that I  _ would have solved your damn werewolf problem in three goddamn days. _ ” 

 

She was panting by the end of it, her hand settling on her stomach. It had become a habit very quickly, one she tried to keep out of the public eye until her husband was home. 

 

“You’re pregnant?” He breathed, and her heart trembled at the way his eyes began to water, but her anger had yet to simmer. 

 

“Is that all you took from that? I spouted an entire monologue and you…” 

 

“You’re pregnant with my baby.” He whispered. 

 

“Of course I’m pregnant with you, Malfoy, you dolt. So the next time you want to omit the truth from me to keep me from worrying you just know that I will be even more angry when you get home. And if you,” she choked, tears welling up in her eyes at the mere thought. Hermione already couldn’t wait for this to end if she was going to be in tears every second. “If you die, I will never forgive you.” 

 

He tugged her to his chest, rubbing her back gently. “Forgive me, I had no idea.” Draco kneeled in front of her, and no matter how angry she was, how could that not disappear when he whispered a nearly inaudible, “Hi,” to her belly? 

 

“I don’t think I’m angry.” She murmured, running her fingers through his damp hair. It had been storming through London all night. “I’m not sure what I feel beyond the fact that I need you, right now.” 

 

“I’m filthy, Hermione. I’m covered in sweat and these clothes have been scourgified too many times to even be considered clean.” 

 

She shook her head. “Then shower with me. I was about to anyway. I want this damned dress off. It’s too constricting and I was miserable in heels.” Hermione unbuttoned his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

 

Draco reached around, sliding the zipper of her dress down. It landed in a pool of silk on their bedroom floor. “Merlin, you’re already showing a bit.” He hand settled on her stomach once more, and he added, “Shite, is that rude? If I thought you were intimidating, it’s nothing compared to now.” 

 

She laughed, her giggle sounding light and airy. “Well, if you thought I was insatiable before, it’s nothing compared to now either. Pregnant women are very needy it turns out.” 

 

“Sweet circe.” He muttered, ripping his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his trousers. “Bloody hell, Hermione, if I’d known how much you needed me I would have left Germany right then.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m pregnant, not invalid. I’m quite capable of pleasuring myself.” 

 

“I’ll be asking for assignments closer to you.” Draco said under his breath, picking her up, his fingers squeezing her arse. His cloth covered erection rubbed against her cunt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With one of his hands, he vanished their clothing wandlessly. 

 

She was a goddamn mess, rubbing her already slick heat against him. “I thought you would be home tomorrow.” 

 

“Were you about to settle into bed and finger yourself?” His voice was low in her ear as he carried her into their bathroom. “Were you thinking of me? Of how good it feels when I’m home while I’m sliding into your tight pussy.” 

 

Hermione whimpered, digging her fingers into his hair and kissing him hard, her tongue darting out to run along the seam of his lips. He turned the water on effortlessly, stepping inside of their shower and closing the glass door. 

 

He held her against the wall, and she knew it was because he was shielding her from icy water until it was warm. “Put your legs down.” He told her and she slowly untangled herself from him. “You’re gorgeous.” He mumbled against her lips, the palm of his hand sliding over her breasts. 

 

She whined when he pinched one of her nipples and her back arched off of the cold tile. “Draco.” She moaned, her fingers digging into his forearm. 

 

“Spread your legs for me, princess.” It was the nickname he never called her outside of the bedroom, and it was the one that made her come undone. His fingers slid over the mound of her pussy, his index finger dipping into her folds. His groan made her shiver. “Fuck, you’ve always been so responsive, but fuck,” 

 

He slowly worked her, one finger at first and then two slid into her cunt while his thumb was flush against her sensitive clit. Breathy moans were falling from her lips as he devoured his favorite spot on her neck.. She tried to wrap her fingers around his cock, but he swatted her hand away. 

 

“Let me do the work, Hermione.” 

 

“I want your cock in my mouth.” She said cheekily. 

 

“Fucking fuck,” he growled and she thought he was going to let her drop to her knees. Unfortunately he didn’t. 

 

Draco did though. On his knees in front of her, he lifted one leg over his shoulder and his tongue took one long swipe from her arse to her clit. She nearly collapsed. She would have if he hadn’t held her up. Expletives fell from her lips. Lips bruised from the fierce kiss he’d given her. “Draco!” She shrieked as he sucked on her clit lightly just before his tongue slid inside of her. “Oh my,” she broke off in another moan, digging her fingers into her curls. She was already on the edge. “I’m going to, I swear, Draco, please.”  

 

She screamed, her voice shattering against the ivory tiles of their bathroom and it was a fact that all of their neighbors had to have heard. 

 

Her husband, however, was grinning widely as he rose to his feet. Hermione slumped against the shower, disheveled and panting. “Is that a new record?” 

 

“Would you like to make a new record?” She shot back. He arched on eyebrow. “How many times do you think you can make me come tonight?” 

 

Draco’s smirk was devilish as he scooped her up into his arms. “Wrap your legs around me.” 

 

The first thrust caused her to whine, clutching at him, her fingernails scratching his bare back. “I’m so sensitive.” She whimpered in his ear as her back met the tile once more. 

 

“I can be gentle,” 

 

She cut him off with a hard, “Absolutely fucking not. You can save that for later in this pregnancy when I look like a whale.” His laugh was loud. “If you ever tell me I look like a whale,” 

 

Another thrust cut her off. The back of her head hit the wall as one bicep wrapped around her waist and he reached between them to rub her clit. “I would never,” he told her. “You’re so tight wrapped around me.” 

 

She dug her heels into the bottom of his back, urging him to take her faster. “I love you.” She murmured, the end of the word turning into a drawn out moan as he slid out of her so slowly and then slamming back into her. 

 

“I love you.” He told her quietly, his hand slapping down against the tile above her head. “I will never leave you again for this long. It was hell.” Draco’s head ducked down to pepper kisses over her breasts, his tongue sliding against her slippery flesh. 

 

“There.” She gasped, as his fingers rubbed just the  _ right  _ rhythm over her clit to bring her to the edge again. 

 

“Will you come for me again?” He whispered. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and she could only manage a nod. “Will you scream for me even if anyone could hear?” 

 

“If you make me.” Hermione challenged. It was the wrong thing to say, or maybe it was the right thing to say considering he hated to lose any sort of challenge. 

 

Draco thrusted into her hard, his fingers rubbing the nub quicker and she was so deliciously fucked. He tore another scream from her, this time it being his name. Hermione was left gasping as she felt him fill her, coming inside of her. 

 

“That was, that was,” she stammered. “I don’t even think I have enough energy to stand up to shower.” She breathed. 

 

His smirk was criminal as he held her up, her slick body against his. “That’s fine. I can carry you to the bedroom. Afterall, you really shouldn’t shower until I’m done with you. Remember, you told me to set a new record for how many time I can make you orgasm in one night.” 

 

Her eyes widened. “That was just talk.” Hermione tried to wave him off. 

 

“Oh no, love. That means I have to make you come six more times to beat the previous. However, we should really go for a nice number like ten. Double digits and whatnot.” 

 

Hermione swallowed, her legs jelly below her. “I bet you can’t go for twelve.” 

 

“If I win I’m naming him.” Draco told her, kissing her forehead. 

 

“Who said it would be a boy?” 

 

“A father just knows these things, Granger.” He said in a flat tone, but amusement was in his eyes.

 

She snorted. 


End file.
